IzelBhaddie
IzelBhaddie was a houseguest on Big Brother Toxic: Season 1 and Big Brother Toxic: Second Chances. Biography |-|BB1= Retrieved pre-season. Describe yourself in three words: - Bold, Tenacious and Ambitious. What are you known for? - I'm known for being a very dedicated person on LTs. Outside of the competitive part of the community, i'm very emotional and sensitive, I always like to help people and talk to them when they are vulnerable and feel defeated, i'm often referred to as a ginger firecracker. What are some of your biggest fears? - My biggest fear is death, watching someone die is one of the worse things I can think of, I fear it the most, and i've witnessed it, however, my biggest fear is carnivals, the whole concept of them, the people, their lifestyle, the music, the food, the aesthetic and the setting makes me uncomfortable. Who is your Big Brother Idol and why? - Being half Salvadorian and half Irish, I was really happy to see Alejandra Martinez in BBCAN6. Leaving that aside, I could really relate to her. I'm an expretemely adaptable person and the way she played was just amazing. She could adapt to any situation, and make the moves when they were necessary. Truly a silent asassin. What would you bring into the house? - I'd bring my best friend Work, I know she's not an object, but I LOVE that girl so much and she would definitely keep me sane through all of the craziness I will face after those doors. Are you excited? - Yes, I am both excited and scared. Of course everyone is scared of the unknown, but then theres the part of you that is extremely excited and ambitious about the experience. Goodbye outside world! |-|BBSC= Retrieved pre-season. Why do you think you deserve a second chance? - I believe that I deserve a second chance because I was actually an interesting lowkey type of player. I had connections and I was JUST finding my footing inside the game when I got cut. I believe I had a good perception and intuition, I knew what benefited me and what didnt, so it was no surprise when I went home for something I couldnt control. Robbed. It would be interesting to see me play again because im still an open book, I never really left a mark. What was your biggest mistake when you were in the house and how would you prevent yourself from doing it again? ''' - I dont think I had any mistakes. I was the 4th person evicted so I had already built my bonds and connections, I got Davscar to save me week 2. On week 2.5 I was the target solely because I had already been nominated. It sucked but it was something out of my control. I was even smart enough to catch onto that, so when I lost the veto by a second to my close ally Occap, I told her the best bet was to not save Bacaii, she didnt listened and she regretted losing an ally. My eviction also switched the game up, which sucked. I was truly robbed. '''In your season, what do you think caused your eviction? - It was dumb, I told Stuart to calm tf down, he was doing too much and apparently he took my advice, he did what he was told by people that didnt even want him in the game. No surprise he left after me. Also misscomunication, everyone knows im a chill type of player, im NEVER paranoid, so when Miss Phlaire's onto something, she's not just being paranoid. Occap underestimated Stuart and my advice, and I ended up going home. Host Opinion |-|BB1= Kaoticc was definitely a firecracker while she was in the house. She was able to coast past the first week but was put up against Maya in the first part of the double eviction. Luckily for her, her social skills helped her to get vetoed off the block but on the second part of the double eviction she was renominated and sent home by a vote of 7-3. I think Kaoticc was a little aggressive but had good enough social skills and was just targeted based on the fact that she was already put up as a nominee before. |-|BBSC= Since there was a Season 1 alliance formed, I expected all of them to make it past the pre-jury phase with no problems. Unluckily for Izel, she was the first victim of Season 1 being targeted when Tyler won Head of Household. She was deemed a safe route to go because she wasn’t able to make the session times, thus sending her out the door second. I did expect her to show more but I am glad she didn’t walk from the season unexpectedly. Player History - Big Brother Toxic: Season 1 Competition History Voting History Player History - Big Brother Toxic: Second Chances Competition History Note: 1 Izel didn't attend this session. Have/Have-Not History Voting History Trivia *She is the first ever houseguest on Big Brother Toxic to be vetoed off the block. *She played in two Power of Veto competitions. *She did not play in any veto competitions in season 5. *Izel got the same placement on both seasons. *She was a have-not twice. Category:HouseGuests Season 1 Category:15th Place Category:HouseGuests Season 5